Fox out of Time
by MikeJV37
Summary: Naruto was hated, abused, and at 5 gained the ability to control Time at will. What will he do when the rules no longer apply to him? Power Naruto, Fem Kyuubi, Naruto/Ino/harem, Alternate Timeline, language, violence, straight/lez lemons in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Fox out of Time

Chapter 01

By: MikeJV37

Author's Note: I don't own Naruto or anything from it, only this idea and storyline.

-Oct 10, 9:09 AM, Business District, Naruto Age 5-

I usually avoided everyone on my birthday, for some reason the beatings were always much worse if they caught me today. I forgot to bring some food though and had to go get some... well, steal actually. I could usually outrun them or just get away, today though, and I don't know how, I got distracted and missed my usual turn off and went down the wrong alley... a deadend, and for me that could become true. I looked towards the open end of the alley and saw the fruitstand owner, a tall thin guy with short dark hair, a woman with long brown hair and huge boobs I'd bumped into, she crashed on the tall guy's fruit stand, and a younger woman with black hair to her shoulders and big boobs, she was with her teenage daughter who looked just like her, big boobs and all, I'd borrowed the bag of cookies the girl just got from her mom and they were all really mad at me. I'd wolfed down everything but the cookies, those were in my pants pocket where I'd just now stuffed'em. The good thing was that the mob was much smaller than usual. I knew how to fight... well kinda, I'd learned from spying, and personal experience, that it isn't just how hard you hit or kick someone, it was where you did it. For guys that was easy, I'd lost track of how many angry moms during a mob beating punched, kicked and grabbed me between my legs screaming about making sure I never had kids or got near their daughters. Luckily I heal really fast. I've seen couples doing the naked dance, as I called it, and some late night research at the library told me what they were doing. Sure it was kinda weird at first, but they liked it, and if it hurts guys it should hurt girls, based on the books I saw, I wasn't the best reader, but I got the idea, I did know you could hurt boobs, that I'd found out myself crashing into a woman a couple months ago, my hard head smashed it against her chest, she was too hurt to chase me, she just cried and held her boob. It was pretty funny really, it was kinda like when I guy gets hit in the nuts. The guy I know I could beat, I could get close and kick him in the crotch easily, but the 2 women and the girl could be a problem, mainly because 1 of the few things I'd learned was that guys don't hurt girls... I knew ninja could beat up and even kill enemy kunoichi, but I wasn't even a student yet... so that was out. As they passed the only thing in the alley, an open dumpster, the guy stopped and pulled a pipe, 2 boards and what looked like a plunger handle with the sucker thing broken off. He had the pipe, the women had the boards, and the girl had the handle. Now I knew I was doomed if they surround me, a shot from behind and I might never wake up... NOW I was scared. I backed up all the way to the end of the alley, about 40' but there was enough sunlight because the buildings were only 2 stories but far enough back that you couldn't see anything from the street, even at noon, they moved in, weapons ready to bash my head in, they got about 10' away, my heart was pounding in my chest, I got a splitting headache for a second and threw my arms out in the 'stop' positions, palms forward, felt a surge of power run through me and yelled stop as I shut my eyes. I stood there a full minute before I noticed all sound had stopped and they weren't beating me

Deep in Naruto's mind, Kyuubi smiled sadistically. '_**This was unexpected, but should be fun.**_' Kyuubi thought.

Naruto opened his eyes and almost fell to the ground in shock, they were frozen mid-step, he looked closely and saw that they weren't even breathing. "What the..." He said confused, then walked carefully up to the guy and touched his arm, he didn't react. "This is really weird... but if they are frozen I can do anything I want and they can't stop me." I said then began laughing.

-A Moment Later, Thier Point of View-

They were suddenly all nude, knees and faces on the ground, hands tied behind their backs and feet together with their clothes... and the weapon each was carrying was now shoved up their butt and Naruto was gone. They began screaming their heads off in agony and humiliation.

A couple miles away, at that same moment, Naruto was in his apartment laughing his ass off.

-Aug 25, 3:12 PM, Academy Main Hall, End School Year 1, Naruto Age 6-

(A/N: this next part was written my Lord of the Land of Fire)

Naruto and the rest of the class were looking at the class rankings. "How are you number one? It doesn't make sense! You're a clumsy idiot!" Sasuke growled, he was the number two student.

The number one student merely grinned at him. He LOVED the attention he was getting from people for his great performance. It was sooooo much better than getting in trouble playing pranks. "Maybe I'm just a genious teme."

"Hey!" Sakura yelled furiously. "Don't you dare call Sasuke-kun that!" As she usually did she tried to punch Naruto, and as usually happened Naruto dodged and tripped her so she landed on her face. And yet AGAIN her shorts for some reason slipped down revealing her teddy bear underwear.

"I see you went with bears today." Ino said with a smirk. "I liked the puppies better."

As the whole class began to laugh at her she hurriedly pulled her shorts back up. "Why does this keep happening to me?" She wailed. "I'm going to start wearing pants and a belt!"

Naruto grinned at her. "Somehow I don't think that will help much."

(End of his part)

-Aug 29, 10:48 PM, Uchiha Compound-

Naruto walked past the frozen Uchiha and turned into Fugaku's home office. Walking behind the desk he started going through the drawers. "There has to be something interesting in here I can use against Sasuke-teme to knock him off his high horse... what's this, a false bottom?" Naruto said, opened it and took out a thick manilla folder, when he opened and started skimming through it he froze, almost dropping it, his face turned cold. "Traitorous son of a bitches!" Naruto yelled, slipped the folder into one of his jacket's large inner pockets, put everything else back where it was then left and immediately sprinted across town toward the tower, restarting time half a block away.

-11:04 PM, Outside The Hokage Tower-

Naruto stopped outside the front door when a female ANBU with long purple appeared.

"Its closed, come back in the morning... you should be in bed anyway." She said.

"This won't wait until morning, I have to see the old man right now, this is very important." Naruto said strongly, trying to be polite.

She looked at him closely, she knew it was Naruto and could tell this was very important, he hadn't pulled any pranks in almost a year. "If I wake him and this isn't urgent, you understand how much trouble you'll be in Naruto." She said strongly but calmly.

Naruto wasn't really surprised she knew who he was, he knew it was common knowledge among the ANBU and Jonin he was close to the old man. "Hai, now please go wake him up."

"If this is a prank I swear to Kami you'll regret this. Go to the waiting room." She said sternly as she touched the handle of the katana on her back then vanished into the shadows..

"That was subtle." Naruto said dryly, then opened the door and went in.

-11:15 PM, Hokage's Office-

Sarutobi yawned. "This better be important Naruto, even I have my limits with you." Sarutobi said seriously.

Naruto nodded, then reached into his jacket and pulled out the folder. "I'd rather not say how I got this, but I think you better read it." Naruto said seriously and tossed in onto the desk in front of him.

Sarutobi glanced at it and his eyebrows went up when he recognized the handwriting. He gave Naruto a quick 'we're going to discuss this' glare and opened it.

Naruto sighed quietly when he saw the glare he got. He didn't want to, but if it would protect Konoha he'd share his secret with the old man.

-5 Minutes Later-

Naruto glanced around, in the last 2 minutes the room had filled with Konoha's Elite shinobi, only some of them he recognized.

"So what's so important an ANBU had to appear in my apartment while I... had a guest. He's in the hospital by the way." She said.

"I wish you wouldn't do that Anko... I need you, Kakashi and Gai to lead the others and a dozen of my personal ANBU to the Uchiha Compound to arrest Fugaku, the Uchiha Elders and a list of others I'll provide in a moment." Sarutobi said seriously.

Everyone gasped.

"What's the charge?" Kakashi asked.

"Treason... anyone that resists is to be executed immediately. Take the rest to Ibiki for interrogation." Sarutobi said coldly.

They glanced around at each other then nodded.

Naruto watched Sarutobi hand each a slip of paper, then they divided up and vanished. "You want to know how I got that, right? No disrespect old man, but you're going to be pretty busy real soon, if you can wait a week I promise I'll tell you everything. Besides, I realy don't think it'd be a good idea for anyone to know it was me."

Sarutobi closed his eyes and sighed, he opened them a few moments later. "Agreed, go home and don't let anyone see you, but I expect a full report in a week. Thank you... dismissed." Sarutobi said, Naruto nodded, smiled and an instant later wasn't there. His jaw dropped. He sat there a few moments, stunned. "Incredible."

-Sept 5, 7:00 AM-

Naruto sat down in the chair and looked across the desk at Sarutobi calmly. "I can stop time." Naruto said casually.

Sarutobi's eyes opened a little wider. "Excuse me?"

"You wanted to know what I can do, that's it. I got the file directly from Fugaku Uchiha's desk, I'd stopped time and gone in to find something I could embarrass Sasuke with in front of everyone, then I found that file. Would you like a demonstration?" Naruto said casually.

Sarutobi let it sink in a few moments, he couldn't believe Naruto actually has the ability to stop time so easily, without even a hand sign. "Hai."

"Call your secretary in here... um, she'll probably scream, is there anything you can do about that? I'd hate to have a bunch of ANBU rush in here." Naruto said.

Sarutobi looked at Naruto, he knew Naruto wouldn't hurt her, so he didn't see the harm. "I can put a sound seal on the room, it's a simple jutsu but isn't generally taught to everyone but ANBU and Jonin. It blocks all sound, no one outside the room will be able to hear anything we say."

"Cool, I'd love to learn it, could be useful. Go ahead and call her in." Naruto said.

Sarutobi buzzed her and a few moments later she came in, 5'7", light brown hair hung just past her shoulers, she was 23 and had an ample chest only half concealed beneath her dark blue blouse, her black skirt went to her knees. She was sexy but still professional.

She glanced at Naruto, though a civilian she'd passed dozens of psychological and background checks and within her job had the same clearance as a Jonin, maybe more, as Sarutobi's personal secretary she has a VERY coveted job within Konoha that she took very seriously. She smiled at Naruto, sure she'd seen him hundreds of times, and talked to him while he waited to see Sarutobi, but she was also one of the few civilians that knew who and what Naruto was, and unlike most didn't hate Naruto or think he was the demon sealed inside him, she thought he was a cute kid, bit of a prankster and troublemaker occationaly, but overall a good kid. She also knew all the top Jonin in Konoha and even saw several of them socially, she didn't date them though. "What do you need Hokage-sama?" She asked politely.

Naruto watched Sarutobi seal the room, and heard an odd whooshing sound when he did. "Yunara-chan do you trust me?"

"Of course Naruto-san." Yunara said.

"I'm sorry about this, I hope you'll forgive me." Naruto said.

Yunara's eyebrows raised slightly, his statement worried her slightly. "What are you..." She said then froze when she suddenly felt air on her skin. She looked down and was only wearing her blue lace bra and panties, she blushed brightly and covered her straining breasts and crotch with her hands. "Wh,what happened... how...". Yunara said embarrassed and confused as to what just happened.

Sarutobi was mentally straining to not faint. "Naruto!" He commanded a few moments later, he'd already gotten a clear veiw of Yunara's body, her underwear hid very little from his eyes. A second later she was fully dressed again as if nothing had happened. "Please have a seat, I'll explain what happened."

Seeing she was dressed again, she nervously walked over to the other seat and almost flopped into it.

"Next time, tell me." Sarutobi commanded and saw Naruto nod. '_Thank you for not stripping her completely, I couldn't of handled that._' He thought "I apologize for the... inconvenience Yunara-san, but you were used as a demonstration of a very unusual ability Naruto has."

Yunara's head whipped to the side, eyes open wide in shock. "You did that to me Naruto... did you, um..." She said, unable to finish.

"Hai, I did that, and no I didn't touch you... I can stop time, I'm sorry I embarrassed you." Naruto said sincerely.

Yunara took a few deep breaths to calm herself. "I must admit that was a unique experience... I should slap you right out of that chair...but if a little embarassment is all I suffered, I can forgive you...and I want to thank you for not putting me in any... revealing poses as I think you could of. I must ask if this will be kept between us?" Yunara asked, slightly nervous.

"It will be, right Naruto?" Sarutobi said firmly, looking at Naruto who nodded. "You handled this very well, and I believe a bonus this week is in order." Sarutobi said.

"Thank you Hokage-sama...not to seem shallow, but what did you both think?" Yunara asked, slightly nervous and embarrassed..

"You're beautiful, if I was older I'd ask you out." Naruto said, smiling..

"I agree, if I was thirty years younger I would to." Sarutobi said.

Yunara blushed slightly and smiled. "Thank you both, I'd be honored to join you for a meal Hokage-sama, and Naruto... if some girl doesn't land you, look me up after you graduate." Yunara said with a smile. "If that's all, am I dismissed, I have a lot of paperwork this morning."

"Hai... dismissed." Sarutobi said, smirking and unable to surpress it. He unsealed the room then watched her leave.

"Wow, she's cooler than I thought." Naruto said with a smile.

"Naruto, when you stop time... can you take someone with you or do anything other than stop and start time?" Sarutobi asked.

"I don't know, I never tried." Naruto said.

"What about jutsu, can you use jutsu while time is stopped?" Sarutobi said.

"I don't really know any jutsu, I can mold it good enough and I know I have more chakra than the teachers at the academy." Naruto said.

"I normally wouldn't do this, but this ability is very powerful and potenially dangerous, and as you have no family I'm going to pull you from the Academy and assign you a special Sensei for the next six years while you travel, you'll return to be assigned to a team." Sarutobi said seriously.

Naruto's eyes got big as saucers. "Seriously? YES!" Naruto said, then leapt to his feet and pumped his fist in the air as he yelled excitedly.

"As you will be getting special training and be leaving Konoha, I'm going to promote you to Genin now because your special ability will make you more than a match for any threat you could face." Sarutobi said.

"I have a request...because of my ability I'd like someone to join me, a friend from the Academy." Naruto said calmly, on the outside at least.

Sarutobi's eyes raised slightly. "Please tell me who it is, explain your reasons, and then I'll consider it."

"Hai. Her name is..." Naruto said calmly as he explained.

-Academy Courtyard, 3:06 PM-

She staggered back and crashed, back first, into the tree, shocked. "You want me to what?"

"I want you to join me, I know we aren't best friends and this is kinda outta nowhere, but I'll be gone the next six years getting special training, I'll be back at graduation to get put on a team, and by then I'll be super powerful and... well, I kinda wanna have you join me." Naruto said.

She thought about that a few moments, then her expression changed and she stood tall. "So you like me?" She asked smirking..

"I like your additude, and I think we'd make a great team. You can stay here if ya want to, but we're going to be traveling through every elemental Country, seeing all kinds of cool people and places that everyone else probably won't see until they're Jonin, plus we'll be training with one of the greatest shimoni in the world." Naruto said.

"When are you leaving?" She asked.

"On the tenth at sunrise, at the Main Gate, but ya have to decide by the eigth if you're going to, the Hokage can have everything ready for you. You can't tell anyone though, not yet anyway. Think about it okay." Naruto said then turned and walked away.

She watched him walk across the courtyard but didn't move until he dissappeared out the front gate. She started home, walking a little slower than usual, she was interested, but she'd miss all her friends.

End Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Fox out of Time

Chapter 02

By: MikeJV37

-May 29, 10:37 AM, Half Mile Outside Konoha, Naruto Age 12-

Stopping at the top of the hill he smiled, sniffing the air. "I can smell it from here... Ichiraku's is still in business." Naruto said.

"If it hadn't saved our asses so many times I'd rip your nose right of your face, having some Ichiraku ramen is all you talked about since we entered Fire Country two weeks ago... is food all you think about Naruto-kun?" She said only slightly annoyed.

"Of course not, what kind of person do you think I am... I'm also thinking about seeing your big tits in that tiny purple bikini again, the one you wore to the beach at your birthday party last year." Naruto said with a smile.

"That's my apprentice." Jiraiya said proudly.

"If I didn't love and respect you so much Naruto-kun... you'd be on the ground looking for your balls." Ino said with a playful glare.

Naruto looked Ino right in her blue eyes, calm and emotionless. "Don't make me mention the boat."

Ino paled. "Oh come on Naruto-kun... that was just us, we were out of money... and it got us got passage back to Water Country."

"Are you gonna tell me what happened Ino?" Tsunade said with raised eyebrows.

"Okay Naruto-kun, point made... even?" Ino said, slightly nervous.

"Even. Please drop it Tsunade-chan." Naruto said calmly.

"Only for you Naruto-kun." Tsunade said.

Shizune and the 3 cloaked but obviously female figures behind her all giggled briefly.

"Okay, enough fun, if they haven't spotted us already they will soon, so for now let's keep our secrets to ourselves like the shinobi we are, put on our best faces and go see the old man, I know he'll be happy to see you again Tsunade, we know you still have some issues with Konoha, but we're all here for you if you need us. I know Ino wants to, so lets have a group hug, report to the old man then get some lunch." Naruto said.

"Thanks... and watch the hands Jiriaya, you grab my ass or even try to touch one and you'll get to Konoha before we do... by air." Tsunade said firmly her right fist in his face.

"Okay, okay, calm down Tsunade-hime... you know you're beautiful when you're angry." Jiraiya said with a smirk.

Tsunade glared at Jiraiya a moment, then sighed and joined the group hug.

During the hug Ino grabbed Naruto's butt, and when he turned to her she kissed him on the lips. "Tonight, the flower finally opens." Ino whispered softly to Naruto so only he'd hear.

Naruto grinned, he was finally going to take his relationship with Ino to the next step.

In Naruto's mindscape, Kyuubi was literally grinning ear-to-ear.

"But it won't blossom until next week, so remember your promise." Ino whispered.

Naruto gave her a small nod. He knew she meant don't use his power and just take her, he'd thought about it, but she was more than just his girl, she was his best friend and in some ways his surrogate sister, and he wasn't going to break his promise or ruin years of deep trust. "Remember, we don't need everyone knowing our personal business, so as far as everyone is conderned you two are in charge... and try not to hurt Jiraiya too much Tsunade-chan." Naruto said.

Tsunade glanced at Jiraiya, who returned her serious look. "That would be rather embarrassing for both of us if everyone knew the truth... and I'll behave as long as he does."

"I don't want to spend my first week back in Konoha, in six years, laying in a hospital bed, so you have my word I'll behave." Jiraiya said seriously.

"Deal... you pervert." Tsunade said with a smirk.

"That's super pervert." Jiraiya said proudly.

Tsunade just sighed and shook her head.

Ino smirked in amusement.

Naruto looked at the 3 cloaked women seriously. "Are you all sure you want to do this, we could go in first then I could get you."

All 3 nodded.

Naruto sighed and put on his best face. "Okay, everyone knows the drill, this isn't just any shinobi village, this is Konoha, so best shinobi behavior everyone I'm not sure how they'll react to me, much less you three, so surpress your chakra, stay covered and stay close. Jiraiya and Tsunade take the lead, the rest of us formation two." Naruto said.

Everyone nodded.

-10:53 AM, Konoha Main Gate-

"I am bored out of my mind... nothing even remotely interesting has happened around here in..." Kotetsu said then happen to glance down the road leading to the Main Gate where he was posted with his usual partner, a huge smile started to appear on his face. "Don't the Konoha Ten graduate next week?" He said.

"Hai, why?" Izumo said as he raised an eyebrow slightly.

Kotetsu slowly turned to his friend, grinning almost maniacly. "Heeeeeeeee's baaaaaaaaaaack."

Izumo was confused a moment, then leaned forward slightly, looked down the road and saw the small group, then he recognized them, especially the person in front. "Well fuck me sideways... you scare me sometimes Kotetsu, you know that."

Kotetsu smiled proudly, watched them approach then his jaw dropped. "It can't be... Izumo, look who's with'em, isn't that the legendary Tsunade?"

2 minutes later they stopped at the Gate.

"Master Jiraiya, welcome back Naruto, Ino... papers." Kotetsu said glancing at the 3 cloaked figures.

Tsunade sighed through gritted teeth, then reached into her green coat and pulled out the papers she'd been carrying since she left 12 years ago. "You'll need ours too, they're guests of Jiraiya and me, we'll vouch for them." Tsunade said and held her papers out.

Kotetsu nodded, took both sets of papers and looked them over a moment before handing them back. "Welcome back to Konoha Master Jiraiya, Lady Tsunade, report to Hokage-sama right away."

"Thanks, I'll escort these..." Jiraiya said.

"Finish that sentence and you'll get there the hard way." Tsunade said as she crackled her right hand knuckles on her left palm.

'_Hmph, no since of humor, that's the last time I introduce her._' Jiraiya thought.

Naruto and Ino glanced at each other and smirked, laughing quietly to themselves.

Shizune sighed softly and shook her head. "Thank you, we will."

-10:56 AM-

"Oh Kami... was that Ino? She puts most of the women around here to shame, and her body... she's built like Tsunade!" Kotetsu said excitedly.

"I'm not blind... but apparently you are." Izumo said.

"What do you mean?" Kotetsu said, slightly annoyed but curious.

"What was Ino wearing?" Izumo said.

"Purple mid-thigh skirt slit up both sides to the hip, weapon pouch on her right thigh, medical pouches on a small belt around her hips, her hitai-ite as the buckle, and a sleeveless purple gi with a heavy black belt around her stomach holding it closed, her hair was in a high ponytail to her waist... what's your point?" Kotetsu said.

"She's probably dating Naruto, you do remember what he is I hope, and didn't her outfit remind you of anyone?" Izumo said.

"I do remeber whar Naruto is... and she's dressed like..." Kotetsu said calmly, then froze as his eyes got big as saucers. "Oh, thanks... if Ino's been Tsunade's apprentice for even two years she could take my head off... and I might piss off Naruto and Tsunade too." Kotetsu said nervously, then regained his focus. "Think we should alert them about the three guests?"

"If you want to question the competency of two of the Sannin... be my guest." Izumo said seriously.

Kotetsu gave an amused chuckle. "Good point." He said then went back to watching people.

-11:18 AM, Hokage Tower, Waiting Room-

She glanced at the door as it opened, then sat up straight, excitement building within her. "Naruto?" She asked hopefully as a partially orange clad figure stepped into view.

He stopped and looked at her a moment before smiling. "Hai. Great to see you again Yunara-chan." Naruto said smiling as he walked over to her desk. "The old man busy?"

Yunara got up went around the desk and gave Naruto a big hug, squashing his face in her blouse between her large breasts a moment.

"Ahem."

Yunara immediately released Naruto, saw who was there and swallowed nervously. Her eyes went to Ino, who she also recognized, Ino was glaring at her, but there was no anger behind it. She wasn't surprised by the very amused smile on Jiraiya's face, the third blonde though almost made her lose her composure, she wasn't glaring, but she wasn't smiling either. "Tsunade-san... I can explain..."

Naruto glanced at the 2 blondes and both immediately relaxed. "Its okay. This is Yunara-chan, she's known me since I was little and the old man first started helping me. Yunara, Teuchi and Ayame were the only civilians that treated me like a person when I was little. Oh, Yunara-chan... Ino-chan did land me, but I didn't forget your offer and she won't mind, do ya Ino-chan?"

"Of course not, graduation is a week away, and by then we'll all be... settled in." Ino said with a subtle perverted smirk she let Yunara see, and winked..

Yunara saw Ino's smile and wink, and knew right away what Ino meant by settled in. She smiled down at Naruto and winked wth her right eye so they wouldn't see her. "I'll inform Hokage-sama right away." Yunara said then gave Naruto a more polite hug. "Don't let her wear you out, I want our date to be just as special since you're old enough and will be an adult. I hope you learned some things from Master Jiraiya as well, like how to handle a set of double F cups." Yunara whispered softly as she hugged him.

"And much more." Naruto whispered as he hugged her back, then rejoined his group.

"And your guests will be staying in Konoha?" Yunara asked.

"Hai, they're friends, but they have some... business, to take care of. We'll all vouch for them." Naruto said calmly but strongly.

Yunara looked at everyone a moment, then back at Naruto. "I have your word on that?" She said, when Naruto nodded she was looking into his eyes. She smiled then went into Sarutobi's office.

"So she was your demonstration huh? When did she replace Yumi as his personal secretary?" Tsunade said.

"When she was eighteen, she started working here at fifteen." Naruto said.

"Naruto-kun, she dom or sub?" Ino asked.

"Probably sub, but I think she's straight..." Naruto said.

"Hm, we'll have to ask her later, she's gorgeous." Ino said with a smile.

"I agree... not that I get to find out." Jiraiya said with a slight frown.

"Yeah, well think of all the new ladies there are now Jiraiya, you have been away six years." Naruto said.

Jiraiya smiled pervertedly, ignoring the quiet sighs of the women around him. "Good point." Jiraiya said, then quickly composed himself.

Sarutobi's office door opened at that moment and Yunara came out. "He'll see you all now." Yunara said with a smile then went to her desk.

They all went in, Naruto and Ino took the seats, Tsunade, Shizune and Jiriaya stood to their right, the other 3 behind Naruto and Ino.

"Welcome back Naruto, Ino, you've both grown quite a lot... and I'm pleased to see you again Tsunade." Sarutobi said calmly.

"Good to see you too old man, this place hasn't changed much since I was here last. I want you to know I didn't leave because of you or anything you did, I was upset with you for a while, but I never hated you." Tsunade said calmly but sincerely.

"I'm glad. I'm sure you'd all like to rest, but before you give me a brief verbal report I want you to introduce your guests... and I want a full written report tomorrow Jiraiya." Sarutobi said.

Naruto and Ino glanced at each other then Naruto stood. "I think I better take this, if that's okay?"

Sarutobi nodded.

-1:46 PM, The Yamanaka Flower Shop-

She walked in, pausing briefly to smile at the ring of the small bell above her, then glancing around she didn't see anyone behind the counter, walked over to the best roses within her line of sight. "You call these weeds roses, these are garbage, where's the owner?" She yelled angrily, facing the front of the store.

"And who are you to call our best roses garbage? You won't find better anywhere in Fire Country!" Inoichi said from behind the purple clad blonde woman.

"Are you questioning the opinion of your lil princess?" She said, smirking briefly.

Inoichi paled and swallowed nervously. "Ino-chan?" He asked.

Ino spun around facing him. "Hi daddy, I'm home." Ino said with a big smile.

Inoichi scooped her up in a big hug and spun her around a few times. "Welcome home princess!" He exclaimed, then suddenly stopped, put her down and stepped back. His eyes got big as saucers, he couldn't help but look repeatedly at her huge chest, awed, but in a fatherly way. "You've really... grown up a lot Ino... did you just get back? Have you seen your mother yet?"

"About a half hour ago, and no. Naruto-kun is waiting for me outside, we're going to get some lunch. We went to Hokage-sama's office first and gave him a brief report... I didn't expect'em to get that big either, Sensei says it was because of my training, like a side effect. I have a lot to tell you, but it'll have to wait. I want you to be the first person to know... Naruto is my boyfriend, and before you ask, I'm still a virgin... and I'm sorry daddy, but after graduation and I'm on a team, I'll be a registired kunoichi of Konoha and an adult. I'm going to sleep with Naruto-kun, and in a couple years marry him. I'd like to have your approval on both, but I don't need it to do either. Naruto is a great guy a very powerful shinobi and he loves me like I love him. You'll be notified soon, but there's a demonstration this afternoon, afterwards we want to come over for dinner, can you do that for me daddy?" Ino said in her sweetest voice.

Despite a dozen conflicting emotions he knew she was right, and held in his emotions. "Hai, for you I'll do it... I'm just glad to get my daughter back alive and in one piece. Just promise me you won't do anything with Naruto until you're on a team, as you said... and let me tell your mother, I don't think she'll handle it as well as I did." Inochi said calmly.

"I promise daddy, cross my heart." Ino said smiling, and made a '+' over her heart with her index finger.

Inoichi sighed. "Go get some lunch, I'll see you later princess."

Ino gave him a kiss on the cheek, waved and left the shop.

Inoichi let out a long 'deflating' sigh. "Why do they grow up so fast... she left my lil princess, but came back a woman, and judging from her arms she could probably take my head off. Inoiki-chan is going to piss her panties when I tell her this."

-5:00 PM, Outdoor Stadium-

Sarutobi looked at the 2 Council Advisors, the Clan Heads, Elite Jonin, 2 of his former students, Naruto, Ino and their 3, still cloaked guests. While he'd seen them earlier, a most interesting experience to say the least, he knew it was time to reveal them. '_I just hope this goes as planned._' He thought, his only real worry was his former team mates and the Council, Danzo in particular when he was informed of them and what he'd decided. He cleared his throat, getting everyone's attention. "As you're all aware Jiraiya, Naruto and Ino did not return to Konoha alone. You're all familiar with Tsunade and her apprentice Shizune... the other three I requested remain cloaked for now. While not from Konoha, their loyalty as friends and desire to serve Konoha with Naruto and Ino has been verified by Jiraiya and Tsunade..." Sarutobi said then turned and looked at Tsunade when she loudly cracked her knuckles as she glared venomously at the 2 advisors.. "I strongly recommend you keep any doubts you have to yourself." He said firmly.

"Are you threatening a..." Koharu said in a commanding, dominant voice, then froze in terror, her heartbeat suddenly tripled.

"You're damn right I'm threatening you, you dried up old cunt! If you EVER doubt me or any of them again I'll rip your mother fucking head off." Tsunade said in a deathly cold tone second only to the Shinigami himself, her chakra and ki filled the Stadium like thick smoke.

Sarutobi watched the scene intently, he was impressed at how much stronger Tsunade was from when he saw her last just after the Kyuubi attack, but was just as puzzled at how she'd gotten so much stronger, she was 50, just over 20 years younger than he was, despite looking 30. It was almost impossible for shinobi their age to increase their power that much. "Tsunade." He said in a commanding voice.

Tsunade clenched her fists a moment then sighed as she relaxed... mostly. "That goes for you too... Sarutobi-sensei is the only reason you two are still alive right now. My Grandfather founded this village, and I swear to Kami if you of any of that so-called Council try any of their shit I left this place for twelve years ago... I'll destroy Konoha down to the fucking foundation!". Tsunade said coldly, then turned to face everyone. "Sorry Sarutobi, but I refuse to put any of them through what I, or especially Naruto, went through. We could found our own village if we wanted to, we have the resources and the allies, Naruto wants Konoha to be strong, but if he's not happy here, we're all leaving and taking anyone that wants to go, with us." Tsunade said strongly, but calmly.

Sarutobi sighed sadly. "Understood."

"I wouldn't of been as blunt as she was... but I have to tell you what Baa-chan said is true, I was waiting to see how this went first, but since you know now I don't see any reason to hide it. Walking from the Gate to the Tower I got the same looks I use to get growing up, I'm surprized it wasn't as many, but I recognized a lot of familiar faces. I'm guessing that law is still in place and only the people here know the truth about me... yeah, I know who they are. I'd rather not discuss this anymore here, so can we get to the demonstrations?" Naruto said.

Sarutobi's eyebrows went up and he tensed slightly. "I see... you first, your opponent is Kurenai Yuuhi."

The middle woman, by height, stepped forward, whipped off her cloak and leapt down into the Arena.

Kurenai looked down at her opponent from the stands. Thick red hair to mid-back, dark blue tunic-style shirt, the front and back flaps hung to her mid-thigh over her black capri shorts, armored black forearm guards, a thick purple belt around her waist holds her shirt in place, knee high kunoichi sandles with and strapped to both upper thighs is a weapon pouch. She's 5'8", lean athetic build, but an impressive chest balances her hips. "Hai, Hokage-sama." Kurenai said then leapt down. and got in position about 20' from the red head.

"So you're gonna match your Genjutsu against mine huh? You think you're bitch enough put me down... bring it on juggs, you'll be licking my pussy like a good subbie bitch when I'm done with you... oh, and the name is Tayuya!" Tayuya said in an excited, dominant voice.

'_She's just like Anko, I'd know that attitude anywhere._' Kurenai thought.

In the stands Anko was smiling proudly. "I like this bitch, reminds me of... me."

Naruto glanced at the purple haired woman in the mesh shirt, skirt and trenchcoat and smirked. "She does huh, what's your name?"

"Anko Mitarashi, Special Jonin and professional bitch. Heard about your shitty childhood, we'll have to compare stories sometime, you might be screwed up enough to hang around with me." Anko said seriously, the sadistic smile on her face never waivering, and winked at him.

Naruto looked at Anko for a moment, then smiled. "I just might take you up on that... you crazy bitch."

Anko looked at Naruto and smiled bigger. "Knock it off gaki, you'll make me blush."

Naruto chuckled.

Ino shook her head slowly, smirking.

Sarutobi sighed. "Begin!"

Tayuya immediately pulled a 10" flute from her purple belt and leapt back about 10'. She put the flute to her lips, holding it to her right side, and began playing.

Kurenai pulled a kunai when she heard the signal, but paused, slightly confused when she saw the flute. "Music based Genjutsu?"

A moment later there was a huge puff of smoke, when it cleared seconds later a hugely muscled giant was standing in front of Tayuya, he was 16' tall, bald, his scalp heavily scared, he had a white blindfold tied around his eyes, he was shirtless, wore black pants with a huge leather belt, no shoes and he had on black, elbow length, leather fingerless gloves.

"Drain her chakra Doki." Tayuya said. then went back to playing her flute.

Kurenai pulled 2 more kunai and threw them at Doki's chest, where all 3 stuck... Doki didn't react to them. '_Oh shit!_' Kurenai thought.

End Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Fox out of Time

Chapter 03

By: MikeJV37

Author's Note: For some reason this site likes to delete parts of my fics occationally, some tech glitch with formatting I guess, anyway chapters 1 and 2 have hopefully been fixed, so you may want to reread them. For those wondering, Naruto and Ino will be giving demos, but they're last.

-May 29, 5:09 PM, Outdoor Stadium-

Kurenai leapt back 12' to dodge another grab from the giant. '_He's fast for his size, but still slow compared to a Jonin... he's tough though, I'll give him that, even cutting his throat didn't have any effect... but if I'm right, any direct attack won't work, based on her music I've noticed a pattern, which means he's just a puppet controlled by her flute instead of chakra strings. Plus, every time I go for Tayuya she backs off and he gets in the way, meaning she's a long distance fighter... okay, let's see how good you are._' Kurenai thought then slipped her kunai into her right sleeve and flashed through a series of hand signs. "STRANGLING VINES."

Naruto watched as the action in the arena, literally stopped. Doki froze like a statue, Tayuya stopped playing her flute and seemed to be stuggling against something. "A Genjutsu."

"You got it gaki, when it comes to Genjutsu Kurenai is the best in Fire Country." Anko said.

Naruto nodded, he knew Tayuya very well, he didn't know how strong Kurenai or that jutsu were as he'd never seen it, but he knew how strong Tayuya was. "If she expects Tayuya to surrender she's wasting her time, she won't quit even if it means her life."

Sarutobi nodded slightly at the insight into the very foul-mouthed redhead. "Naruto, she'd rather die than surrender?"

"Death doesn't scare Tayuya, you have no idea what she went through before we met, and after what I did for her to fully earn her trust...she has a lot of faults, but when it comes to protecting her friends or home, Tayuya's loyalty is absolute." Naruto said.

"She goes tits out or she doesn't go?" Anko said and Naruto nodded. "I knew there was a reason a liked her, she's like me."

Naruto glanced at Anko and smirked. "Based on what I've seen of you Anko, I agree."

"STOP!" Sarutobi commanded, Kurenai released her Genjutsu and a moment later Doki vanished in a puff of smoke, Kurenai shushined back.

"I was impressed, I'd say she's high Chunin in strength, she has excellent control... that was a summon of some kind, correct?" Kurenai said glancing back at Naruto, who nodded. "That was one of my best B-Rank Genjutsu, most people caught in it don't last thirty seconds, she resisted it for nearly two minutes, and if I'm right, was holding back something powerful, I could feel it. I believe she could of broken my Genjutsu if she really wanted to... I'm right, aren't I Naruto?"

"Yes, she can break most Genjutsu up to high B-Rank, but she does have a special ability that would basically double her power, but there's a time limit on how long she can use it, and she'll only do so in a real emergency because of how she got it... she doesn't like to even talk about it so I'd appreciate it if you didn't mention that until after this is over." Naruto said calmly then turned to Koharu and Homura. "I don't care if you two are on the Council and his advisors, Tayuya has a very violent temper and one of the few things that'll set it off is trying to force her to talk about certain parts of her past, especially that part of her life, so if you two don't want her to kill you, I strongly recommend you don't bring it up." Naruto said seriously. .

Koharu started to say something when Tsunade was suddenly right in front of her. "He wasn't kidding and he wasn't threatening you... I am, you will keep your mouths shut and your opinions to yourselves... I will not warn you again." Tsunade said fiercely.

Sarutobi glared at his former team mates with some anger and dissapointment. "I can handle this, you're both dismissed."

They looked at Sarutobi, saw the expression on his face and knew he wasn't going to back down. "Fine, but we expect you to give the Council a full report." Koharu said, nodded to her fellow advisor then both walked away.

"Is there anyone on the Council that cares about anyone but themself?" Tsunade said, very annoyed.

"The Clan Heads... I'm afraid things haven't improved much since you left." Sarutobi said calmly.

"Danzo still around?" Tsunade asked, gritting her teeth, hoping she was wrong. When Sarutobi just nodded, not even looking at her she almost yelled.

"Shizune." Naruto said.

Tsunade sighed hard, then moved to the seats and basically flopped down in 1, Shizune stepped into the next row up, moved behind her and began massaging Tsunade's shoulders.

"She'll be fine by the time we finish the demonstrations." Naruto said.

Sarutobi nodded, glad to see they had a way to calm her down. He motioned to Tayuya, who ran to the wall near them and leapt up, landing near Naruto. "You were quite impressive Tayuya, thank you. Next." Sarutobi said and gave her a nod of approval.

"Any time... and I meant what I said to you, if you're interested I can rock your world... you too old man." Tayuya said with a perverted smile.

Sarutobi and Kurenai's eyes got big, and Kurenai blushed bright red.

Anko laughed. "Hate to kill your mood girl, but Kurenai doesn't jump that fence... I do." Anko said and gave Tayuya a sadistically perverted smile that made Tayuya slightly nervous.

Tayuya just nodded, she'd just been out done and wasn't sure how to take it, she elbowed Naruto when he chuckled..

"I'll go next. " Said the smaller of the remaining 2 cloaked girls, then , removed her cloak, handed it to Naruto, then leapt down.

"Gai, you're her opponent." Sarutobi said.

"Hai Hokage-sama, I'll test her youthful fire!" Gai said with his usual exuberance.

"**You hurt her and I'll burn you to ash.**" The tall cloaked woman said in a powerful, but emotionless demonic voice.

Everyone but Naruto and friends turned to look at her, stunned, as they knew instantly she was like Naruto, a jinchuuriki.

Naruto glared at her a moment, she submitted instantly and bowed her head. "She'll be fine, and I warned you about being overprotective of her, she can handle herself and you know it. Don't embarrass me again, you know better than most why we're doing this and need all of you to make a good impresion." Naruto said strongly.

"Forgive me Naruto-san. I apologize for what I said Hokage-sama, Gai-san." She said, head still down in submission, hidden by her cloak.

"You were protecting your friend, a noble act. I will be careful." Gai said, gave a 'thumbs up' pose with a big toothy smile, then leapt down into the arena.

"You'll get use to him, he's an A-Rank pain in the butt sometimes, but he won't hurt her any more than he knows she can take in normal sparring. He'll feel her out first to test her limits. Don't let his clothes or personality fool you, he knows what he's doing." Kakashi said.

She nodded beneath her cloak, she'd never met him before, but he was one of the few she'd heard about.

They looked at the girl about to battle Gai, she was only 5'6", and while in good shape they could tell she had limited training as a kunoichi. Brown hair to her lower back, a ponytail on the sides of her face to her neck, tied at the ends, average build except for an ample chest. She wore normal sandles that could be quickly removed, dark blue pants, a v-neck light purple tanktop that hung almost to mid-thigh, and it was tied around her waist by a 4" wide, tan leather belt with several pouches and a large, rectangle buckle in front. She held her hands out and low, palms down for a few moments, then looked up at Naruto and her friends and nodded with a big smile.

"What'd she just do?" Anko asked.

Sarutobi, who was about to start them, turned with the other Jonin and looked at Naruto."Is that one of her special abilities?" Sarutobi said.

"Yes, she isn't a trained kunoichi, in fact her only training is a few years experience and about four years with us learning anything she could. She recently found out she can sense if water is nearby, which comes in very handy, but being near water also lets her use her full power. She was experimented on and genetically altered, Tsunade can explain it better than I can." Naruto said.

Anko snarled, loudly growling. "Sea Country, an island a few miles off the coast?" Anko asked with restrained rage.

"Hai, how's you know?" Tsunade said.

"Been there, done that." Anko said, almost shaking with rage.

"Calm down Anko-chan, this isn't the time or place." Kurenai said gently.

Naruto, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Tayuya and the cloaked woman glanced at each other, subtley motioned to Anko then nodded subtley to Naruto.

'_Intersting._' Sarutobi thought and glanced at Naruto over his shoulder..

"Isaribi." Naruto said.

"Are you ready Isaribi... then BEGIN!" Sarutobi said.

Isaribi made a 1-handed sign in front of her chest with her right. "WATER CLONE JUTSU!" She said and 4 water columns rose up and changed into copies of her.

Kakashi stood and stepped up to the railing. "Incredible, Naruto, does that work like the normal jutsu?"

Naruto nodded. "Hai, each clone has twenty percent of her full power. Because of what was done to her, she only needs a single hand sign for normal Water jutsu, even the really strong ones, but she doesn't need any for her own special attacks."

Sarutobi and the others nodded, making a mental note of that. They then watched the 4 Water clones attack Gai, who just stood there waiting for them, and blocked their strikes as they came, smiling the whole time. After blocking several punches and kicks from each he counterattacked and destroyed each with a piunch or kick.

"Splendid attack, you are most youthful, but you must do much better if you want to impress me!" Gai said excitedy, then vanished and appeared a moment later behind her in the air. "LEAF HURRICANE!". Gai yelled as he launched his kick at her head.

Isaribi immediately dropped into a crouch, barely avoiding the kick, then planted her hands and mule kicked Gai out of the air.

Gai twisted in the air and landed on his feet 10' away, for a moment he looked surprised, even shocked, then smiled broadly and gave a deep laugh. "Most impressive Isaribi-chan... now let's see if you can do better!"

Isaribi raised her right hand like she was going to throw something, then a moment later a ball of water the size of a large grapefruit formed in her hand and she threw it at Gai with incredible speed.

Gai just crossed his arms over his chest and took the hit, which knocked him back half a step. Isaribi repeated this with her left hand, which Gai dodged this time, so she began throwing a barrage of water balls at him.

"Now that's impressive." Anko said.

Sarutobi and the Clan Heads gave small nods that they agreed.

"That's my Isa-chan!" Tayuya said proudly, smiling. "If you think that's good, you havn't seen shit yet, wait til she stops holding back. What do you say Naruto-kun, can she go full bitch, I don't want them thinking she's weak... you know how Isaribi is. We can't go all out, but she can."

Naruto looked at Ino, Tsunade, Shizune and Jiraiya, they all paused a moment to think and nodded. "Okay Tayuya, you can tell her."

"Hot damn!" Tayuya said excitedly. "Isaribi... open the cage!" Tayuya yelled.

Isaribi stopped her barrage, her head whipped around to look at her friend, then smiled. She kicked off her sandles, grabbed both out of the air and threw them up to Tayuya, who caught'em. Throwing her arms up she yelled. "HIGH TIDE!" A moment later all around the arena water began pouring out of the ground and in under a minute filled the arena half way up the wall, leaving 10' of water on the ground, which Gai was standing on in a defensive stance.

"He is soooo fucked." Tayuya said with a smile.

"You don't know Gai." Kakashi said.

Tayuya laughed. "You don't know Isaribi. She won't kill him, but he's gonna be in the hospital a couple days,"

Isaribi rose from the water a moment later, most of her visible skin was covered in green scales, including her head where her hair used to be, on her head from the top to the base of her skull was a huge fin, and on each forearm, her eyes were solid red, her fingers and toes weren't only webbed but clawed. "CRASHING WAVES!" Isaribi said as she raised her arms to shoulder height then clapped them together hard.

As Isaribi did that, 10' to either side of Gai, a 20" by 20' wave rose up then they crashed together at incredible speed, the impact was like thunder.

A swirling dome of water suddenly washed over Isaribi as everyone heard "DYNAMIC ENTRY!" yelled by Gai, just before he slammed into the water dome and was thrown off, landing on the far side of the arena near the wall, he was breathing hard. The dome disipated a moment later.

Isaribi dropped to to her right knees,hands together in front of her, head howed as a crystal clear dome of water surrounded Isaribi.

"What's she doing now?"A very excited Anko asked.

"Preparing her best Water jutsu, Tsunami Dragon. If you don't want that side of the Arena destroyed you better call this off while she can still stop. Once she stands... it's too late." Tayuya said.

Sarutobi glanced at the Jonin and Clan Heads, they all nodded. "I've seen enough, stop her."

"Isaribi, close the cage!" Naruto yelled.

The bubble around Isaribi burst.

"Enough!" Sarutobi commanded.

Isaribi clapped her hands together and the water began to quickly drop, apparently going back into the ground. Once on the ground she looked up.

"Would you like a hand up?' Gai asked tiredly, a hand held out, but still somehow full of energy at the same time.

Isaribi smiled and nodded then took his hand and stood.

"You were most impressive for someone so young." Gai said with a big smile.

"Thank you... I hope I didn't hurt you too much." Isaribi said politely.

Gai laughed and shook his head no, then walked her back to the wall under them and they leapt up to the stands.

Isaribi was immediately mobbed by hugs from Naruto, Ino, Tayuya and Tsunade.

A few minutes later the 'hug fest' broke up and the final cloaked figure stepped up. "Hokage-sama, I don't wish to be impolite, but I would like to decline giving a demonstration." She said politely.

"May I ask why?" Sarutobi said calmly.

"While Naruto-kun did give you my name, what we didn't tell you was..." She said then flipped down the hood of her cloak revealing a beautiful face and blond hair. "My full name is Yugito Nii, former Jonin, ANBU assassin of Cloud and Jinchuuriki of the two-tailed Demon Cat, Nibi." Yugito said and bowed.

The Jonin and Clan heads all suddenly tensed up, especially Tsume Inuzuka.

"Trust me on this, anything beyond a small demonstration of what she can do is a bad idea." Jiraiya said seriously.

"I have to agree, anything but her Taijutsu or Kenjutsu will cause too much damage, all of Yugito's jutsu are for destruction, and you don't want her unleashing Nibi's power inside Konoha." Tsunade said.

"I'm up for a good catfight, what do say blondie?" Anko said with a big smile.

"Anko you don't... ack!" Kurenai said, but was cut off when Anko grabbed her throat.

"Kurenai uou're my best friend and I love you like a sister, but your mother instincts make me want to bury my foot in your cunt. So please shut up. What do you say Sarutobi-sama, Yugito?" Anko said.

Kurenai tapped Anko's shoulder, gave her a nod and was released. '_She really wants this... but she hasn't let loose in two months, and this is just a demonstration so I guess I can let her have some fun_.' Kurenai thought. "I wish you hadn't done that Anko... but you have been on edge for several weeks."

Sarutobi looked at Anko closely, then glanced at Inoichi who nodded. "Yugito, would Taijutsu and weapons only be enough to demonstrate your skill?"

"Hai Hokage-sama, I can give an accurate demonstraion of my skill level that way, if she can match me." Yugito said.

"I haven't lost a fight since I was nine, and that was against my Sensei." Anko said.

"Who was it?" Yugito said.

"Ask his former team mates." Anko said, pointing at Tsunade and Jiraiya with her right hand.

"You've grown since I saw you last... you still have it?" Jiraiya said.

Anko turned and pulled down her coat collar covering the left side of her neck with the Curse Seal.

"Any changes?" Jiraiya said.

"No, it still fucks up my chakra control." Anko said venomously.

Tayuya suddenly stepped up grabbed Anko's collar and pulled her closer for a better look at the seal. "I just want a better look... I don't mind getting rough, but I'd really appreciate it if you took that kunai away from my pussy... I'm quite fond of it as is."

"And..." Anko said, not moving.

"If you're the crazy bitch I think you are, you won't hesitate to open my cunt up to my neck... so I... I apologize for grabbing you, I'm kinda impulsive and tend to act on instinct."

"You grab me again and I'll cut your tits off faster than you can blink your eyes." Anko said coldly then removed her kunai from between Tayuya's legs.

"I'm use to death threats, but you don't fight fair, you know how to scare a bitch." Tayuya said, relieved.

"Damn right I am, even the ANBU avoid me when I'm in a bad mood." Anko said with a sadistic smile.

Tayuya nodded, made a mental note NOT to piss her off, and looked at it for a minute. "Looks like his early work... mine was more advanced." Tayuya said, then tensed up when Anko was suddenly, literally, in her face.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WAS?" Anko screamed in Tayuya's face, Tayuya's shirt twisted in her fists.

Tayuya swallowed nervously, Anko was now only the fourth name on her list of people that scared her. She turned her head to the right. "Watch my neck." She said then put some chakra into it and a modified version of Orochimaru's Curse Seal appeared. "I was one of... his, personal bodyguards and assassins with four others, we were known as the Sound Five... until we ran into Naruto on a mission. I really don't want everyone knowing my personal shit, but I want to stay female, so you let me go and we'll tell you anything you want to know later... Naruto can do the same for you, he can take away the pain."

Anko shoved Tayuya back into one of the seats then turned to her fellow Jonin. "Not a fucking word... not even from you Sarutobi, just give me a minute." She said fierxely, and let a subtle smile show for an instant when she saw Sarutobi nod. She then got in Naaruto's face. "You can really give me control over this fucking seal that bastard put on my neck?" Anko said, and Naruto nodded. Anko let out a breath grabbed his shoulder and shushined to the far side of the Arena. "Okay Naruto, the old man told me about the demo you gave him six years ago so I know what you can do. The only person I ever gave my heart to was that evil bastard and he treated my like third class shit and left me to die on that island the fish girl mentioned, yeah, I was there, pumped full of drugs and experimented on in ways that turn even my stomach... but I'll tell you flat out, no bullshit... you do for me what you did for her... and I don't care if you were still six, I'll be you slave for life, I'll fuck your brains out in the middle of the street with the whole damn village watching. I'm no angel, I drink too much, I'm addicted to dango, I sleep around with men and women, I get in bar fights for fun, and I don't take shit from anyone... but you free me from this thing and I swear on my life I'll give myself to you totally. Fuck me, beat me, call me your whore in public and pimp me out for money, I'll do anything you want with a happy smile on my face and enjoy it, just end my pain, fuck me once and I'm your willing bitch for life." Anko said sincerely.

"You are good looking, and you have nice tits...deal. We'll have to do a few tests first, Ino, Jiraiya and Tsunade have to check you and the procedure will hurt more than anything you've ever felt, but you do exactly as I say and I can free you from his control like I did Tayuya. Now take us back you crazy cunt." Naruto said with a smile.

"Until you free me from this thing I'm your superior and expect you to treat me with respect... normally I would of crushed one of you balls for calling me a cunt, but one of the things I heard about you is that you never break a promise so I'll let it slide... but you screw me on this, and even if it costs me my life I'll kill you, Ino and your three bitches, am I clear?" Anko said, Naruto nodded, then she smiled and shushined them back. "I wanted to ask him some questions that are no ones business but ours. Now... you ready to fight blondie?" Anko said, smiling.

End Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Fox out of Time

Chapter 04

By: MikeJV37

-May 29, Outdoor Stadium-

Naruto watched, highly amused, as Yugito fought against Anko, who was without a doubt the wildest, craziest bitch he'd ever met in his life, she was like a sadistic mix of Tsunade's, Tayuya's and Ino's worst qualities, blended with his younger personality... but he had to admit that he'd really started to like her, she had a zest for life that simply refused to conform to any civilized standard. For over six minutes he'd watched her trade blows with Yugito, who within a minute of starting had stopped using 'civilized' attackes just like Anko. She'd land a punch, kick or knee to Anko's face and/or stomach and finish with a shot to her breasts or crotch, knocking Anko back but not always down. When Anko was knocked down she'd get up with this big sadistic smile, filled with happiness, then attack faster and harder than before, giving Yugito the same treatment she'd just gotten, and a little more.

"Bitch is crazier than I am. If that was me I'd be on my knees by now licking Anko's pussy like she owned me." Tayuya said, highly impressed.

All of Tayuya's friends, except Yugito of course, looked at Tayuya stunned.

"I hate to spoil her fun... and I'm glad I don't have to because she's going to be really upset, but I've seen enough Hokage-sama. If she can fight with Anko like that for this long on her own, I think she's proven herself." Inoichi said.

The other Jonin and Clan heads nodded in agreement.

"I'm getting too old for this shit." Sarutobi said, shocking everyone as he rarely swore. "I'd rather be doing paperwork... ENOUGH!" He commanded powerfully, freezing Anko and Yugito instantly.

Anko swallowed, motioned with her head, then both ran to the wall and leapt up onto the walk in front of Sarutobi. "Did I overdo it?" Anko asked calmly, he was one of the few people she truely respected and looked up to.

"No Anko, though I'm not fond of your methods... you showed us what we needed, congratulations Yugito, Isaribi and Tayuya, I'll reccomend all three of you be made Leaf kunoichi... provided I get a full file on each of you and everything you can do by eight tomorrow morning." Sarutobi said and smiled.

Anko turned to Yugito. "After you're official Yugito, I want to finish our catfight... I haven't had this much fun in years." Anko said and smiled sadistically.

'_Short of using Nibi's power I go all out on her with my most vicious attacks on her breasts and womanhood... and she wants MORE?_' Yugito thought, shocked. "I've only said this about two other people, but you scare me Anko... I accept." Yugito said bowed respectfully.

"I guess that just leaves me and Ino-chan." Naruto said.

"Hai, you'll be demonstrating your skills as well as your team work." Sarutobi said.

"Against who, Hokage-sama?" Ino asked with restrained excitment.

"I have a suggestion." Tsunade said.

Sarutobi looked at her and raised his eyebrows slightly. "Who did you have in mind Tsunade?"

"Since you want to test thier team work, and most of your Jonin have fought already, I think the best choice is Ino-Shika-Cho." Tsunade said.

"Hokage-sama I don't think..." Inoichi said.

"Silence." Sarutobi interrupted. "Sorry Inoichi-san, but I must agree with Tsunade as the team I intended to use in no longer at their best."

"Sorry daddy... come on Naruto-kun." Ino said then leapt down into the arena, followed a moment later by Naruto.

"What a drag." Shikaku said tiredly.

"Inoiki-chan will bust my balls if I hurt her..." Inoichi nervously.

"I wouldn't worry about Inoiki... Ino will do that for you!" Chouza said, laughed, slapped Inoichi's back and leapt down into the arena.

"Not one word you lazy son of a bitch, or I'll tell Yoshino where you were last Friday night." Inoichi said then leapt down next to Chouza.

"I should of stayed home with Yoshino where it was safe." Shikaku said annoyed, then joined his team mates.

Anko laughed then looked at Tsunade. "Next to you, me and Tsume, Yoshino is the scariest bitch in Konoha."

The other Jonin and the remaining Clan Heads laughed.

As they walked out to their starting positions, Inoichi seperated from his team mates and called his daughter over for a private talk.

"What is it daddy?" Ino asked.

"You've obviously grown a lot, and in ways I don't want to think about... I want you to do your best and don't hold back anything, even against me. If you have any jutsu or techniques you'd use on a man to beat him, please don't hesitate to use it on me, regardless of what it is. I want you to impress Hokage-sama." Inoichi said in a fatherly voice.

"Are you sure daddy? Some of my personal techniques for beating men aren't exactly... honorable, not to mention extremely painful... if you know what I mean." Ino said slightly nervous, she still felt like a little girl talking to her dad about certain things.

"I understand, but my lil Princess has become a woman and strong kunoichi. Now I want to see a hard bitch that can take care of herself, not my lil princess... " Inoichi said, sighed sadly, then slapped Ino hard across the face.

Ino put her hand on her cheek and looked at her father shocked, he'd never slapped her before. Her face turned cold as she let out her inner bitch and nodded to him.

Inoichi nodded back, the father was gone, only the Jonin remained. He turned and rejoined his team in a single leap.

"That had to hurt." Tsunade said.

"She's been hit harder than..." Tayuya siad.

"No Tayuya, not Ino, Inoichi." Tsunade interrupted. "What he just did for Ino as her father... he's letting her go as his helpless child, Ino needs to break this last barrier to truely find herself as a kunoichi, as especially as a woman." Tsunade said.

The other Jonin, Clan heads and Yugito all nodded, they knew what he was doing as well.

Tayuya and Isaribi just half nodded, not fully understanding it at the moment, but getting the basics of it.

"You okay Ino-chan?" Naruto said quietly when Ino rejoined him.

"Hai, Naruto-kun... just some last minute fatherly advice." Ino said calmly and rubbed her cheek, subtly wiping away a tear. '_Thank you daddy, I'll make you and mom proud of me_.' Ino thought, it took her a minute but she'd figured out why he slapped her walking back to Naruto. Ino cracked her knuckles then her neck and took her fighting stance. "Let's dance."

Naruto smiled, he knew what Ino meant when she said that, then looked at Sarutobi and nodded.

"Ready..." Sarutobi said..

"Five thousand says my squad takes'em down." Tsunade said.

"Not a chance, you're on." Asuma said.

Shibi Aburami shook his head. "Five, Ino-maki wins."

The Jonin, remaining Clan Heads, and even Sarutobi turned and gawked at the Aburami Clan head, he rarely bet, and if he did, he won.

"If he's bettig on the pups to win, this old dog is gonna join the feast, I'm in with beetle man." Tsume said.

"I'm in as well." Hiashi said, he normally didn't bet, but he knew a sure thing when he saw it.

"Me too." Kakashi said.

"I'll join my eternal rival on this bet." Might Gai said.

"I'll go ten on the brats kicking ass." Anko said.

Asume was getting nervous.

"I'll take a piece of that." Sarutobi said.

That turned Tsunade's eyes into saucers for a moment, then she smiled..

"Why not, I'm in with Anko, same bet." Kurenai said.

"Hey, now wait a minute, if I lose you don't expect me to pay everyone do you?" Asuma said, slightly worried..

"Damn right you will, you know the rules... you try to welch on this and I guarentee you at least a month in the hospital... in a full body cast." Tsunade said coldly.

"Without one of your balls." Anko said, suddenly twirling a kunai on her right index finger.

Tsume just bared her large canines with a smile.

Asume turned when he heard someone clear their throat, and saw Kakashi casually tap his hitai-ite before scratching his head.

"It would be most unyouthful if you lost and refused to pay... I would be personally offended by such a dishonorable act." Gai said firmly.

Everyone betting knew Gai, they all knew he was nearly imposible to upset, but if you did, they also knew what he was capable of, only a few of them had ever seen it, but they all knew the story of what happened on the mission years ago when Gai had really lost his temper... and that was years ago, he was far stronger now.

"I think I'm about loose a big chunk of my savings." Asuma said sadly.

"Never bet what you can't afford to lose, I learned that lesson the hard way. Oh, you will lose this bet. Something else I learned the hard way is never bet against Naruto, if luck was chakra he'd be stronger than all of us combined." Tsunade said seriously, while smiling.

Sarutobi made a mental note of that, turned back to the arena and smiled briefly. "BEGIN!"

Tsunade watched intently, noticing but not reacting to Anko and Kurenai moving next to her at the rail. She wasn't worried about Naruto, even in a real battle even she had trouble hurting him. She was worried about Ino, not for her safety, but how'd she'd do because of who she was fighting and who was watching. This wasn't strangers in some village, this was Konoha. With 1 exception she taugh Ino everything she knew. She'd pushed Ino to total physical and mental exhaustion more times than she could remember, to make her as strong as possible as fast as possible. If she went all out Ino was almost as powerful as she'd been at that age and had enough experience to qualify as a Chunin. She wanted Ino to make the best impression possible on Sarutobi. It was a little foolish, but she still had a desire to make him proud of her, first as his apprentice, and now as a Sensei herself, even if it wasn't official. She watched Ino and Naruto working as a team against Chouza and Shikaku, dodging both their attacks. She smiled when they jumped a giant fist, they used what they'd named the Yamanaka Missle. Naruto grabbed her, whipped around in the air and threw her at Chouza at high speed. She nervously chewed her bottom lip as Ino flew in then there was a thunder-like crash as Ino's fist connected with his face, sending Chouza flying back into the wall with a crash.

"You teach'em that move?" Anko said.

"No, they came up with it." Tsunade said proudly.

"Hell of a punch too, if it knocked Chouza off his feet, that had to be yours." Anko said with a smirk.

Tsunade gave Anko a quick smile and nod.

"If you think she can hit hard, pray to Kami she never grabs you somewhere... intimate." Jiraiya said.

Everyone that hadn't been with them looked at Jiraiya curiously.

Anko's eyes opened wide. "You mean she can..."

"When she's mad she has a habit of ripping things off. There was one time neither of us could get to her in time and she... I'll tell you the story later. Oh, I'm warning everyone, don't mention I told you until I've talked to her, she's a little touchy about it, it isn't something she likes to talk about and she might get upset."

"Her first time?" Anko said quietly.

Tsunade gave Anko a small nod.

"This could be over for her. Shikaku caught her in his Shadow Posession Jutsu and Naruto is busy with Chouza and Inoichi." Kurenai said.

Tsunade just smiled. "This is over... but not for Ino."

Everyone shifted thier gaze to Ino's battle, several gasped in amazement as Ino shakily raised her arms in front of her and made a hand sign they'd never seen. They couldn't believe Ino had overpowered his jutsu with strength alone.

"SECRET STYLE: ELEMENTAL TRANSFER - FIRE!" Ino yelled fiercely.

A moment later Shikaku released his jutsu, grabbed his head and screamed in pain as he dropped to his knees.

Everyone but Ino, Naruto, and their friends froze in shock a moment.

Ino made another hand sign. "KUNOICHI CLONE JUTSU!" Ino said, then a clone of her appeared next to Chouza and her father. With no warning they both kissed them on the cheeks, and an instant later both Ino Clones grabbed the 2 men by the balls with crippling force.

Both screamed in agony a moment before each Ino landed a devestating punch to the back of his head at the same time, knocking both out cold.

The real Ino, a moment later drove a knockout punch down onto Shikaku's balls, knocking him cold.

Sarutobi, the Jounin and remaining Clan Heads stood there slack-jawed.

"Well..." Sarutobi said in a higher than normal voice, then coughed. "I think that's enough, Tsunade I..." Sarutobi said normally.

"We're way ahead of you old man." Tsunade interrupted with a smile and jumped down.

Ino had dispelled her 2 Clones and was already using a healing jutsu on Shikaku as Naruto waited for Tsunade by Chouza and Inoichi., he had a big smile on his face.

"Asume, I strongly suggest you pay everyone... or you'll have to change your name to something more feminine." Anko said with a sadistic smile.

Asuma nodded nervously. "You'll have it by sunset."

"That was...effective, and not something most would expect." Gai said.

"I'll have to get Ino to teach me that last move... those were definitely not normal Shadow Clones." Anko said, smiling sadistically.

"Ino created both jutsu herself, she has a real talent for it. The first one is only one of five versions, each uses a different element, but she only has two mastered so far, Fire and Wind. As for the second jutsu, Naruto taught her the Shadow Clone Jutsu when she was strong enough, but two clones is her limit right now. She came up with this version and each have, or will have, a different use, and there's only a small difference between hers and the normal jutsu, but she won't tell anyone what she did. There's one other thing I can tell you, they're intented to be used without a hand sign once fully mastered, The Fire version she used is to counter paralyzing jutsu." Jiraiya said.

"I don't care, I'll do anything I have to, but I'm going to get her to teach me that clone jutsu." Anko said seriously.

Jiraiya smirked. "Good luck... you'll need it."

===5:29 PM, Yamanaka House===

Inoiki stared at her daughter in shock after what she'd just been told. She didn't let it show, but she had a strong desire to clamp her legs together and cover her womanhood. "You really did that to your father Ino-chan?"

"Hai, I really didn't want to mom, but he told me not to hold back and treat him like any other man. I'm strong, but even with all my training I knew I wouldn't win a normal fight... my only chance was to use surprize, since he didn't know what I can do, and that's one of my best moves. It was that or use my full strength and maybe destroy the stadium, I just couldn't do that." Ino said calmly.

"It's true, I told her not to hold back, I knew the risks... no offense Princess, but I honestly didn't expect that kind of attack. Are you sure you're okay? That must of taken a lot of your chakra to do those two jutsu in a row... we can wait until tomorrow to do this." Inoichi siad.

Ino squeezed Naruto's hand in her left and smiled. "Thanks, but I'm okay. I'm low on chakra, but I'll be fine tomorrow after a good home cooked meal and good night's sleep in my own bed."

"Okay. Naruto, if possible I'd like to be there for Anko, I'm one of her few close friends." Inoichi said.

"That's fine with me, we'll be testing her in the morning, which should only take a few hours at most, we'll let you know when and where we'll be doing it. I don't mind talking shop... but we're really hungry, so how long until the food is ready?" Naruto said.

Ino sighed, amused, and shook her head. "You and your stomach Naruto-kun... come on mom, I'll help you with dinner, a normal size meal won't be enough for Naruto, and he has some favorites I want to cook for him."

"You can cook Ino-chan? You didn't have any interest in learning when you were younger." Inoiki said, slightly stunned.

"I've grown a lot since then..." Ino said and cupped her huge breasts. "Next week I'll officially be a adult, and shortly after a woman in every way that matters, and cooking for my man is part of that... Inoiki-chan. Now let's go get dinner ready before Naruto starts chewing on the furniture." Ino said calmly, stood, went to her mom, took her hand and walked the slightly stunned woman into the kitchen.

Naruto saw Inoichi turn to him. "You'll get use to her Inoichi-san. She isn't the soft little girl she was before she left, she's stood up to all of us several times, you don't want to see her bad side,.trust me. She's still the same great girl she was before, Ino-chan is my best friend as well as my girlfriend and she's just as fun now as she always was. She still loves clothes, and shopping, and all that girl stuff, but she can be just as strong and serious as she needs to be. She'll be a really strong kunoichi, she just wants the people she cares about to be proud of her for who she is as a person and a Leaf kunoichi." Naruto said calmly, but seriously.

Inoichi just nodded, he was now fully realizing just how much his daughter had grown and matured since she left about 5 years ago. He had to change how he looked at her, she wasn't his helpless little princess anymore. "While we're waiting, tell me about the Ino you know, I want to know my daughter as well as you do."

Naruto smiled and nodded.

===Kitchen===

Inoiki watched as Ino went to the stove and checked the food, tasting some of it and nodding, she noticed how much Ino had changed from the girl shed raised, there was no way to deny it, her little girl had become her equal, an adult. She smiled. "I'm proud of you Ino-chan."

Ino stopped, looked at her mother a moment and smiled. "Thanks mom...is this sauce for the chicken?"

"Yes." Inoiki said, a little curious.

"I've come up with a few sauces, this can be one. No offense mom, but I think mine is better, I don't know where it is, but you get the spice rack I'd bet you have, I'l make it and you can tell me what you think." Ino said.

Inoiki raised her eyebrows and smirked. "So you think you can outcook your mother... okay, your head chef, I'll assist, and we won't tell them until after dinner. Will Naruto say anything when he tastes it, he'll know you cooked it right away."

"I'll let him know when we bring it in, he won't say anything, and I want you to be honest when you taste my food, treat this like dinner at some nice resturant, I'm just the cook, not your daughter. If my food is better I'll show you how to make it, if not, I'll stay out of your kitchen." Ino said.

"Deal." Inoiki said then went to the cabinet to get the spices.

===6:53 PM, Livingroom===

"That was the best meal you've ever made Inoiki-chan, delicious!" Inoichi said, slumped in the couch.

Inoiki sighed then chuckled as she shook her head slowly. "I hate to admit it, but it was the best meal I've ever had, but I didn't make it, Ino did."

Inoichi sat up, almost staring at his daughter. "You made that princess?"

"I sure did, glad you liked it... mom has to sleep with Naruto-kun now." Ino said calmly, holding in her laughter.

"She what..." Inoichi said then fainted.

"INO YAMANAKA!" Inoiki siad, blushing bright red and shocked.

Ino burst out laughing. "I'm sorry mom... I couldn't resist!"

Naruto was laughing, but not as hard as Ino. "That was mean Ino-chan... funny, but mean. This is kinda my fualt Inoiki-san, she picked up my pranking habit because I told her she needed to loosen up once." Naruto said, surpressing his laughter.

Inoiki took a few deep breaths to calm herself. "That wasn't a proper thing to say Ino...don't tell him I said I think that was pretty funny too, but you could of at least let me in on it. I won't punish you like I should... but you're doing the dishes."

Ino pushed down her emotions. "Sory mom, it was a spur of the moment idea, I didn't have time to warn you, and I guess I can do the dishes."

"Thank you... so what time do you want to make love to me Naruto-kun?" Inoiki said calmly.

Naruto turned red and fainted.

Ino also turned bright red. "MOM!"

"You're right Ino-chan, that was fun. We should do this more often." Inoiki said with a big smile.

Ino fell back in her chair with a big exasperated sigh then moaned in embarrassed annoyance her mom had done that to her.

End Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

Fox out of Time

Chapter 05: Anko's Ordeal

By: MikeJV37

===May 30, 8:56 AM, Hospital, Restricted Wing===

"You ever been here Tsunade? I can feel the seals inside these rooms, even deactivated." Naruto asked as he looked around the heavy stone walls of the hall.

"A long time ago, these room are shinobi only and only for the most serious cases. Many of these rooms are designed to keep an injured ninja alive when nothing else could, at the very brink of death beyond even my ability to save someone." Tsunade said and paused a moment, shutting her eyes she took a breath and let it out with a hint of sadness..

Naruto reached up and put his hand on her shoulder. "Its okay Tsunade-chan."

Walking behind them Anko knew that reaction, Tsunade had lost someone close to her heart, then she saw the Hokage and her few close friends standing outside a room. "I forgot to ask, while you three are checkin me over, do I need to be nude... or is that just a bonus?" Anko said and smirked.

Kurenai sighed loudly, they were close enough to hear. "Can't you behave for even a little while Anko? This is serious."

"Oh pull your panties out of your ass Kurenai, I'm just trying to stay relaxed, I can face death, even torture, those I know what to expect, but this actually worries me a little." Anko said.

"Is she always like this?" Ino asked the small group of Jonin with the Hokage.

"As long as I've known her, but this is nothing, you should try being around her on a B-Rank or higher mission." Kakashi said calmly.

"Hey, I didn't know he was married!" Anko said defensively.

"Or the mayor's brother." Kakashi said, smirking behind his mask.

"So do I need to strip for this or what?" Anko said, ignoring Kakashi.

"Not for the examination... but for the removal I'll have to draw some seals on your body, how many depends on what we find." Naruto said.

"It's all the same to me, so if it doesn't matter I'll just do the whole thing naked, being nude doesn't bother me... or didn't you notice my shirt." Anko said with a devious smile and opened her coat.

"I noticed." Jiraiya said with a big smile.

"That was your last perverted comment Jiraiya, I hear any before we're finished and you'll be spending the next month inside this hospital, with male nurses and daily enemas." Tsunade said coolly.

Anko started laughing..

"Okay you slut, get in there before I forget why I'm down here." Tsunade said.

"Hai, juggs-sama." Anko said with a quick bow then went into the room.

"They are really big Tsunade-sensei." Ino said, holding in her laughter.

Tsunade glared at Ino a moment then entered the room grumbling about "ungrateful brats" and "perverts".

Waiting until the 5 of them were in the room and the door was closed, Sarutobi smiled. "Jiraiya was right, Tsunade has mellowed."

Kurenai, Kakashi Inoichi and Ibiki, all laughed.

===11:06 AM, Inside The Room===

"You've been talking over there for almost five minutes, so can you free me or not?" Anko said nervous, angry and excited all at once.

Naruto looked at Tsunade, Jiraiya and Ino, who all nodded, then he walked over to Anko, his face was serious, but his feelings showed.

"You even try to tell me you can't help me...and I'll kill as many of you as I can before I go down, starting with you." Anko said seriously.

Naruto looked right into her eyes with no fear. "I told you I'd help you and I will. That hasn't changed, but there is a minor problem. As you know your seal is an early version, the problem is that you've never used it." Naruto said calmly.

Now Anko was confused. "What do you mean that's the problem, I thought that was a good thing I haven't used it."

"That was my original thought, but he abandoned you because of the seal. I read in your medical file that you don't remember everything that happened. Your seal has a ... design flaw. I won't go into details, but basically it comes down to this... to help you, I have to complete the seal, you have to transform into what Tayuya said they called their Stage One Form and give in to it completely." Naruto said..

"There has to be another way... do you know how much it hurts me? That's one of the few things I do remember... I even tried to do it once after they found me, it's like being burned alive from the inside out!" Anko said, actually scared.

"I'm sorry Anko, but if you want to stay a kunoichi, this is your only option." Naruto said.

That got Anko's attention. "What do you mean, if I want to stay a kunoichi? Tell me Naruto, I can take it."

'Told you Naruto." Jiraiya said.

Naruto sighed. "The only other option is a last resort only... but I can totally remove the seal..."

Anko could feel something big was left out, that line alone should have her jumping around like some bimbo, but it just scared her more. "What's the catch Naruto, what aren't you telling me?" Anko interupted.

"If I do it, you'll never be a kunoichi again... it'll destroy your chakra coils forever. You'll never mold chakra again." Naruto said sadly.

Anko dropped to her knees, terrified. Being a kunoichi was her whole life, one of the few things she remembered of her childhood was that's all she ever wanted to be, she didn't have any other skills. "Never?" Anko asked and almost started to cry when he shook his head no. "So I'm stuck with this seal... I can walk out of here and stay like I am, do what you said, or give up being a kunoichi? I don't know how to do anything else Naruto. I'd lose my friends, my apartment, my summon contract...I'd just be some whore, all I know how to do is kill and fuck, and I'd rather die than be pitied or take handouts. There's no other options?" Anko said, almost pleading.

"I'm really sorry Anko,but those are your choices, keep the seal like it is, go through what I said you'd have to to get control of it like Tayuya, or become a civilian. I'd still want you in my life Anko, you could still live with me just like you wanted."

"And spend the rest of my life unable to fight with you, teach you my jutsu... keep up with you in bed? No... I'd rather be dead than live like that... without chakra or jutsu. Being a kunoichi is all I know... I never thought I'd say this, but I want you to finish this seal. I just want one thing from you Naruto, and I want your solemn promise on this, that you'll keep this promise no matter what. Promise me that if when I let the darkness take me over and become a monster, if you can't safely stop me... that you'll personally take my head off. I don't want to wake up and find anyone I care about maimed or dead. I know I just threatened to kill you all myself just a minute ago, but that was bullshit and I think you know it, I was bluffing about that, but not this. I want to wake up free, or not at all."

Naruto sighed, hard, through gritted teeth, then looked into her eyes. "If that happens... I promise I'll give you a quick painless death."

Anko stood, smiling, and stepped up to Naruto. "Thank you. On the slim chance I don't make it, give me what might be my final request, let me give you something. Don't worry, I know you and Ino are an item, I won't ask you to fuck me, she gets that honor first. I want one minute to make out with you, a final fling just in case, give me something to look forward to either in the afterlife, or I hope, in your bed when this is over... with Ino if she's up for a threesome."

Naruto looked back at Ino, who looked half annoyed and half interested, then nodded. "Deal, but you keep your hands above my waist and your feet on the floor." Naruto said. "Anko, you can drop the act, this isn't the real you and we both know it, you aren't the whore everyone thinks you are. When this is over, you're dropping this I'm a sex-crazed psycho bitch act, understood?" Naruto whispered..

Anko looked in his eyes, swallowed and sighed softly. "You saw through that huh? You're the first... deal." Anko whispered, sighed, then did something she never thought she'd do... she totally dropped her guard and emotional mask she usually wore, put her arms arund Naruto and gently, but passionately kissed him, no groping, no 'quicky', just the real Anko kissing the man that one way or another was about to end her pain forever.

When they finally seperated, Jiraiya spoke first. "Damn, that was hot."

Tsunade looked at him. "You aren't going to put that in one of your books?" Tsunade gasped when he shook his head no.

"Whatever happens, I want to thank all of you for helping me. Now let's do this." Anko said.

===1:37 PM, Hallway===

They all turned to the door when an inhuman scream was heard. "That was Anko." Ibiki said.

"Are you sure, that wasn't human, it sounded like some demonic animal." Inoichi said.

"I agree, but the only way that could happen is if she used the seal, but I don't see how she could of." Kakashi said.

"Naruto finished her seal." Sarutobi said.

"I know he's good, but he can do that?" Kurenai said, a little stunned.

"And much more, according to the file I got this morning from Jiraiya, he may be even better than Minato was, some of the seals he's created are very interesting, and very creative." Sarutobi said.

"For example?" Kurenai said curiously.

"It isn't my place to say, only Naruto can tell you ... but one I know he's planning to sell to the Hospital and Academy to be taught to med nin is what he calls a medic seal. Its placed on the body and can be triggered by the shinobi that has it, or by a specific trigger, such as a serious injury, when activated it uses a stored amount of chakra to heal you." Sarutobi said.

"That's incredible!" Kurenai said amazed.

Everyone else was just as stunned.

===3:21 PM===

Sarutobi turned to the door when it opened. "How did it..." He said, and froze at what he saw.

Naruto walked out, coat missing, clothes badly ripped, visibley very tired, but otherwise unhurt. Behind him was Ino, her hair a mess, the only clothes on her upperbody was Naruto's jacket tied around her chest to cover her nipples. Tsunade was next and in a similar condition as Ino, except the left side of her grey shirt was the only thing covering her left breast, it was tied to the right side with the grey cloth belt that usually held it closed, above and below that was bare skin. Last out was Jiraiya, who was only wearing a sleeveless and legless, ripped version of jis normal olive green jumpsuit, the rest of his outfit was missing.

"What happened in there, is Anko okay?" Kurenai asked worried.

Naruto gave a tired but amused laugh. "Never in my life have I met anyone with so much repressed rage...but we did it, take Anko to her room to rest, she'll be asleep until tomorrow morning, then she'll need a week off to recover. If anyone has any questions... shove'em up your ass, I'm going to get some sleep, I'm exhausted." Naruto said.

"I have two guest rooms, they can stay with me, my place is just a few minutes away if you have enough chakra for a run." Kurenai said.

Naruto glanced at the others who nodded. "Fine, thank you, lets go."

Kurenai nodded and lead the way.

"Inoichi get the nurses to take Anko to her room, it appears Anko won't be able to talk to us as planned, so be back tomorow morning at eight. Dismissed." Sarutobi said.

"That was interesting... later." Kakashi said then vanished.

Ibiki chuckled. "That's my Anko."

===May 31, 8:17 AM, Outside Anko's Hospital Room===

Anko's door opened and a nurse came out. "She's awake Hokage-sama." She said, bowed and left.

Everyone from yesterday, and 1 addition, went in behind Sarutobi.

Anko turned her head toward the door, she felt worse than she looked. She gave then a weak smile. "I hurt in places I don't want to talk about... but since I'm alive I guess it worked."

Naruto, Ino, Tsunade and Jiraiya paused a moment then laughed strangely.

"Nng, I know that laugh... what am I missing?" Anko said tiredly.

"Let me just say that your last psych evaluation was done by an idiot, you had a lot of issues Anko." Tsunade said.

"I'll deal with that later, just remembering who you people are feels like a bad hangover, so get this shit over with so I can get back to sleep." Anko said.

"That's normal. Neck feels like it has a kunai in it, arms and legs feel weighted, you can feel your blood burning in your veins." Tayuya said.

Anko nodded.

"That'll be gone by tomorrow, but you won't get your strength bach for another day or so, then you can walk around a little and work out the kinks. I'll stay with you if you want, since I've been through this." Tayuya said.

"Sounds good to me, Anko won't be able to tell us much more than she already has. So until her body has adjusted she can't tell us anything, besides how much everything hurts. You can stay and talk to her if you want, just keep it casual. Tsunade has to give her a quick check up, then you can talk with her. Anko, I'll see you later for a follow up look at your seal, just relax, and congratulations." Naruto said, nodded to Tsunade, gave Sarutobi a small bow and walked out, followed by Ino.

Sarutobi smirked. "If you can handle this Tsunade, I'll be leaving, the rest of you are free for the day." Sarutobi said, turned and left, smiling.

"Does Naruto always take charge like that?" Kakashi asked.

"Hai." Tsunade, Jiraiya and Tayuya said together.

Anko laughed, then winced in pain and moaned.

"Okay, I don't care if she doesn't mind, but I want all men out of this room while I examine her." Tsunade said, crossed her arms over her huge chest and glared menacingly at the men, as if daring them to challange her.

"I want to keep my balls, so I'll see you when you get out Anko." Ibiki said, nodded and vanished in a swirl of wind and leaves.

The remaining men turned and walked out of the room immediately, Anko laughing quietly at the scene... unil Tsunde turned her glare on her.

"As for you Anko, after what you tried to do to me and Ino yesterday, hipocratic oath or not, I should tie your tits in a knot and hang you from the ceiling by'em for a couple hours!" Tsunade said coldly.

The other women in the room paled in horror, especially Anko who was so pale the Hyuuga looked sun toasted by comparison.

"But I won't for several reasons, one of'em being that you weren't in control of yourself... but that was your only free pass, if it happens again I won't be as gentle restraining you... understood?" Tsunade said and cracked her knuckled.

Anko was nearly fearless, but she wasn't stupid, even at her best Tsunade was way out of her league. "Hai, Tsunade."

===10:21 AM, Hokage Monument===

Laying in the grass on his jacket, his shirt off, left hand behind his head, right arm under Ino who was snuggled close to him, Naruto looked at Ino as his hand gently squeezed her bare right breast. "You curious how much everyone has changed since we saw'em last?"

"Of course Naruto-kun, especially Sakura... she'll probably piss her panties when she sees how big my tits are now." Ino said giggling lightly.

"The guys will have a different reaction." Naruto said, jiggled her breast and laughed.

"Damn right, but anyone grabs my tits or ass, and they'll wish they didn't have balls!" Ino said strongly, rolled over onto Naruto, sat up on his stomach and cupped her huge breasts. "These are the property of Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, and no one, male of female, touches them without our permission, and any little bitch that tries to come between me and my boyfriend I'll hang her by her tits!"

Naruto smiled. "That's my girl. This is our last chance to be alone together until after graduation, you know what's going to happen when we show up at the Academy." Naruto said as his smle faded.

Ino let her breasts flop back into place and sighed. "I know, be we have to give everyone a couple days to get to know us before grad when we get assigned to teams, we'll be swamped by questions, admirers, and probably a few jealous rivals. We were trained by two of the legendary Sannin after all, that's a big honor on the shinobi world, especialy at our age. I'm a Clan Heiress and even for me this is big, but they don't know who you really are, and we can't tell'em... not yet at least."

Naruto nodded. "There's really only one person I want to see... Hinata, getting into her room that morning with my ability was easy..."

"I still can't believe you peaked at her chest." Ino interrupted.

"I told you at least hundred times Ino, I only looked, I didn't touch her, I was just curious how she compared to the other girls I'd seen. I was and still am surprized and impressed by what she has, even back then, I 'm really anxious to see what she looks like now." Naruto said.

Ino grabbed his hands and put'em on her breasts. "Hey, I don't care if she makes Tsunade-chan look flat-chested, THESE are your favorites, Tsunade and the other girls are just waiting for you to be official so you'll do more than play with their tits or do the bondage stuff with Tsunade and Shizune... I know they love you, and you love them, I do to, but I'll get your heart as well as that dig dick."

"You already have it Ino-hime. Tsunade's are bigger, but I grew up with you, I liked you back when you didn't have tits. Sure, I didn't really know what to do 'with'em until about a month before we ran into Tsunade and Shizune... but by then you were already my most special girl, and that will never change. No one will ever take your place." Naruto said sincerely.

Ino smiled down at her boyfriend, her heart racing. "I'm sorry I was a bit of a jealous bitch for a moment, I know you won't drop me for some other girl with a tighter ass and bigger tits... we have too much history together. I don't care if you look, you can even kiss'em and feel'em up if you want to, just don't do more than that without my permission." Ino said and held out her right pinkie.

Naruto sighed and chuckled. "Again... you know I never break a promise, but okay... I promise." Naruto said, the last line as he pinkie swore..

"Before we go get lunch... would you do it, give me some time with my secret girlfriend?" Ino said in her sweet voice.

Naruto glared at her a moment then sighed. "Okay, but only for five minutes, no more." Naruto said then made a hand sign. "SEXY JUTSU!"

End Chapter 5

Author's Note: I'm still having trouble deciding what some of the "Konoha 10' will be like without Naruto and Ino around the last 5-6 years. I'd like to hear any ideas and suggestions for the following characters, by PM please.

Sakura

Hinata

Neji

Sasuke (including if the Uchiha massacre happened normally, was different, or not at all)

Itachi (on if you change sasuke, give Itachi ideas, otherwise don't mention him)

Kiba

Chouji

Shikamaru


	6. Chapter 6

Fox out of Time

Chapter 06: Back to Class

By: MikeJV37

x

===June 3, 8:00 AM, Academy, Homeroom===

"Attention everyone. I have an important announcement. I realize how unusual this is two days before Graduation. I'm sure you've heard the rumors by now, well they're true and we have two returning students, they left the second year just after the Uchiha incident. Please come in." Iruka said.

The class watched the door as it opened and they walked in.

It only took a few seconds for his face to bring everything back. She stared intently, but subtly... the blond hair, the blue eyes, and the 3 marks on his cheeks, there was no mistaking those traits, or the orange clothes. "Naruto-kun." She whispered softly as a smile appeared on her face.

Iruka saw the reactions of the girls to him, but the biggest reactions were from the boys to the other, a very beautiful girl. "Class, returning for graduation is Naruto Uzumaki... and Ino Yamanaka. Please take your seats then I'll take attendance."

Naruto glanced at Ino and subtly motioned toward certain people, 1 in particular.

Ino looked and almost lost her composure, then gave Naruto a glance back letting him know they'd talk later.

"There's two empty seats in the center, lets take the direct route." Naruto said with a smile.

Ino nodded and smiled, then followed Naruto leaping onto the first table and up to the third row and dropped into their seats, Naruto in the center, she sat to his right.

Kiba started laughing from the top row, then stopped and looked down at the small white dog in his coat. "I remember you Naruto, you were number one the first year and used to pants Sakura all the time!" Kiba said loudly and started laughing at the memories.

Thud.

Several people turned and looked when Sakura face planted on the table, and Hinata who sat next to her, started comforting her friend.

"Kiba!" Iruka said strongly but firmly, saw him nod and shrink into his coat. He quickly took attendance.

===Lunch, Academy Courtyard===

"So where do you wanna sit Ino?" Naruto said.

"As I recall, the best spot was... there!" Ino said, pointing to her right at the huge tree by the wall, glad the spot was still open.

Naruto nodded and lead Ino to the huge tree. It wasn't the tallest by any means, but it had a huge canopy that provided a lot of shade. Once there he sat, then Ino took a spot to his right, both facing the courtyard.

Ino took a scroll out and unrolled it. "So what do you want today, I cooked and sealed this last night and this morning, and no ramen today, just because we're home doesn't mean you abandon the meal plan."

Naruto grumbled. "Fine... is that your spicy chicken and rice with broccoli cheese sauce?" Naruto said grinning, eyes big.

"Sure is, still steaming hot, sealed right after I plated it. You want?" Ino said with a big smile, then saw him nod and unsealed it. "I'll have the honey chicken with shrimp and vegetables." Ino said then released her dish, set it aside, and put away the scroll.

"How long, and who first?" Naruto said quietly.

"I'd say about two minutes... and definitely your number one fan, she won't be alone either. Before they get here, I met some old friends in the girls bathroom after third period. You never met 'em but I told you about 'em, Ami, Katsumi and Fuki." Ino said.

Naruto looked up from his food, they were right on time.

"H,hello Naruto-kun, welcome back... you too Ino-chan." Hinata said nervously, glanced at Ino and her eyes opened a little wider.

Naruto smirked as Sakura suddenly grabbed the waistband of her pants tightly.

"Hello Naruto, welcome back... hello Ino." Sakura said without looking at Ino, but it made the blush in her cheeks very visible.

"Please relax Sakura, they won't fall down." Naruto said.

"I never figured out how you did it... I still haven't recovered." Sakura said, obviously upset and nervous, but she held it in.

"Its okay Sakura-chan please relax... for me." Hinata said gently, took Sakura's left hand in her right and pulled it away from her waistband.

Naruto scanned Hinata, she had the same outfit she did the first year, and the same short hair. Sakura had changed though, she was dressed like Hinata, including the same type and color coat, but without the Hyuuga emblems, her red shirt peeking out of the collar above the zipper..What really got his attention was 2 things. First, Hinata's friendly gesture to Sakura of taking her hand to calm her, though brief, had some very subtle signs he knew others would miss. Second, he knew about Hinata's early development, and to his hidden surprise, Sakura's coat hung on her exactly like it did on Hinata. He glanced at Ino and motioned with his eyes, she nodded subtly back that she saw it too. "Please, have a seat, we can catch up over lunch. So what's happened around here since we left... and when did Sasuke come out as being a girl?" Naruto said, unable to hide his surprise at saying the last part.

"Yeah, I was wondering about that too." Ino said.

"Who... oh! You mean Saska. You've been gone six years so you don't know... after you left. Her father and most of the adults with the sharingan were locked up for about two years, then the kunoichi and a few shinobi were released back to the Clan..." Sakura said sadly then looked down at the ground.

Naruto thought a moment, then glanced at Ino who nodded she understood.."The rest were executed weren't they... that's when Sasuke came out as Saska, a girl." Naruto said and Sakura nodded. "What about Itachi, his... I mean her older brother... or is Itachi a girl too?"

Sakura giggled briefly then raised her head. "No, Itachi is male, he retired from the Police Force and has been a Sensei at the Academy, he and Kakashi are the best shinobi in Konoha, and the most popular Sensei at the Academy. They always get the best students... but the girls prefer Itachi because Kakashi is..."

"He's what?" Ino said, noticed the look on Sakura's face.

"He's a pervert, he reads these little orange books called..." Sakura said, blushing as she said it.

"Ichi Ichi Paradise." Naruto interrupted calmly, and saw the shocked looks on Sakura's and Hinata's faces. "Jiraiya writes 'em, he's gotten much better the last few years wouldn't you say so Ino-chan?"

"Hai... and I still say Princess Namamaki is based on me, he just doesn't want to share the profits from the issues she's in." Ino said.

"You're just mad she turned out to be a futa and you didn't see it coming." Naruto said with a smile.

"Show off!" Ino said and glared at Naruto a moment before she noticed Sakura and Hinata ere staring at them. "We've been out in the real world for six years doing and seeing things you can't imagine... we'd really appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone that though."

Sakura and Hinata looked at each other a moment. "Okay, for old times sake we'll keep it a secret." Sakura said.

Hinata nodded.

Naruto swallowed his mouthful of food then looked at them. "So how big are they Hinata... Sakura?"

Both girls paled at the mention of their name after the question. "W,w,w,w,w-what d,d,d-do y,you..." Hinata stuttered badly.

"Your breasts." Ino said and elbowed Naruto. "Naruto isn't the most subtle person around and I wish he hadn't said anything yet... but he's been around me for six years and Tsunade-sensei four years, we both know how to spot hiders like you both are. You have our word we won't tell anyone." Ino said sincerely.

Her eyes tearing up Sakura grabbed Hinata's arm. "Come on Hinata-chan, we're leaving!"

Ino felt the slight tingling of her Time Seal then everything stopped.

"I fucked up didn't I?" Naruto said.

If time had stopped and she was aware of it... it meant only 1 thing. "They aren't ready yet Naruto... why did you say anything? Look at their faces. Sakura is horrified, she's one comment away from dropping out of not only the academy, but society. You don't need my gifts to know how emotionally fragile Sakura is... she's worse than when we left, low confidence, no self esteem, I'm amazed she can even speak in public... emotionally she's about as strong as the average three year old. Don't even get me started on Hinata's issues... she's obviously been using your memory as an emotional crutch her entire life... she'd kill her entire Clan if she thought you'd run away with her... the only reason they aren't both basket cases is because they found each other, and have probably been at least kissing and feeling each other up for about two years. they're so far in the closet they're finding holiday presents from last year!" Ino said strongly then reached over and grabbed his shirt. "I swear Naruto, if you don't fix this, I won't sleep with you until you do." Ino said coldly..

Naruto nodded. "You're right Ino-chan... and I'm sorry, I forgot... I'm use to talking to you and the other girls. I let my guard down... it won't happen again." Naruto said firmly looking into her eyes.

Ino saw the familiar look in his eyes and smiled, he NEVER made the same mistake twice.

"What do you say... the Isaribi technique?" Naruto said.

Ino remembered what they did to earn Isaribi's trust. "How's that silver tongue, you think you can talk your way out of this and get them to agree?"

Naruto cocked his head slightly and smiled.

Ino almost melted, emotionally. "Sakura is the focus, Hinata is so submissive it isn't even funny. Either of us could have her naked with her face between our legs in under two minutes with words alone... you set the mood, I'll play along. Ready?"

Naruto nodded and got back in the same position he was in when he stopped time, saw Ino do the same, and released his power. The moment he did he leaned forward and gently grabbed Sakura's arm. "I'm sorry Sakura-chan, please forgive me. Just please stay and I'll drop it, I promise... I'm not used to being around my old friends yet, I've been on the road for six years, please give me a chance to make this up to you and Hinata." Naruto said in his most sincere, humble voice.

Ino watched very closely, the look Hinata gave Sakura spoke volumes to her, Hinata was begging her, Sakura clenched her jaw and eyes shut a moment then sighed. "You promise you won't mention... that again, or tell anyone?" Sakura said trying to hide her real emotions and not disappoint Hinata, she couldn't resist Hinata's 'big puppy eyes' look. Besides... it wasn't like she had any other close friends, her entire 'inner circle' was Hinata. The few other girls she knew, basically in secret from their friends, were unavailable at the academy because they were all too shy and/or afraid to be themselves in public.

"I promise... we, promise, don't we Ino-chan?" Naruto said sincerely.

"Hai. I know how you feel, I went through the same thing. If you want I can help you, so can Tsunade. He didn't mean to embarrass you, he's still a little dense sometimes about girls." Ino said.

Naruto nodded and half smiled, genuinely a little embarrassed.

"Okay, one chance. I don't have many friends... so please Naruto, don't tell anyone. Many girls don't like... girls like us, as I think Ino has noticed. And some boys..." Sakura said nervously.

"Who got molested, was it a girl I used to know?" Ino interrupted, her expression hard.

Sakura paused nervously. "Shuuki... her family owns that dessert shop next to the sushi bar... you remember it Ino, The Sugar Tree."

"Shuuki, what did... wait, little Shuuki was stacked?" Ino said, angry at first, then slightly shocked.

Sakura nodded. "As big as you are now... maybe a little bigger, but that was covered up, no one knows except us and the families. It's why she dressed like that." Sakura said quietly.

"I always thought she had a weight problem because of her family business, free samples and everything." Ino said. with some regret. "Did she change classes to get away from who attacked her... she was in my third period class before I left."

Sakura glanced at Hinata who squeezed her hand and nodded. "She dropped out 2 years ago, about a month after it happened, everyone thinks it was because of family trouble."

"All she ever talked about was baking and being a kunoichi... nothing else mattered to her... I use to tease her about it, call her a ninja baker, and she'd throw cookies and cupcakes at her enemies instead of shuriken and kunai. Naruto... I know I promised not to except in a real emergency, but I'm calling in one of my, special favors " Ino said sadly, but determined.

"Are you sure about this Ino, I'm sorry about what happened to her, but if it means this much to you... find out if she wants it, and if she agrees I'll make it happen." Naruto said firmly.

"Y, you can... do that, get Shuuki-chan back in by Graduation?" Hinata said with some minor stuttering.

Naruto smiled and nodded. "Has she kept up her skills?"

Sakura nodded. "She incorporated it into her baking... no one in Konoha can match her now, anything she makes is the best thing you've tasted in your life. The other places don't even try to compete with her special items, they don't make anything on her special list because it never sells."

"Her cinnamon buns will melt your brain." Hinata blurted out, then blushed and put her hands over her mouth.

"After Academy I have a few errands, we'll go see her and then the old man. He owes me." Naruto said.

Ino smiled. "That's my Naruto-kun."

===3:10 PM, Naruto's Apartment===

Naruto walked in his door and stopped. "Wow, great job! You got everything done already?"

Tsunade looked at Naruto from the couch where she had several papers scattered around the coffee table. "Once I got that lazy repair crew properly motivated, they got the new floor laid and appliances installed in three hours."

Jiraiya laughed from the kitchen table where several manuscripts were. "They arrived at 8:00, she threatened to castrate them all with her bare hands if they didn't finish by lunch."

Tsunade snorted in annoyance.

"Ino, help the girls in." Naruto said and headed for Tsunade.

"Girls?" Jiraiya said smirking excitedly.

"Sakura Haruno and Hinata Hyuuga, we got reacquainted today during lunch." Naruto stopped and looked around, then smirked. "Where are they?"

"Since the construction crew was already here... well, you know how they are. They had the roof made into a custom terrace, the stairs are at the end of the hall." Tsunade said and pointed, a big grin on her face.

Naruto shook his head. "I'll go later... I know they'll still be up there.

"Is, this all yours Naruto?" Hinata asked, stunned.

"Yep, the whole floor is now a single apartment... did they finish the first three floors?" Naruto said

"Only the basics, fixed the walls, new floors, open floor plan, otherwise empty and ready to be customized for the new tenant." Tsunade said.

"All the floors are like this... does this mean you... own the building?' Hinata asked.

"Yes, they've been working on it for a couple days, I bought the building the second day we were back. By the way Tsunade, did you decide what floor you want?" Naruto said.

"Jiraiya has his own place... and he will be using it." Tsunade said as Jiraiya glared at her a moment. "Shizune and I will share the third floor... she's at the store getting food by the way. Little bitch is making me cook supper tonight because I'm the 'Mother figure'." Tsunade said, making 'quote marks' in the air as she said Mother Figure.

"Care to join us Sakura, Hinata?" Naruto asked.

Both girls nodded happily.

Naruto and Ino put away their things while Hinata and Sakura nervously talked to Tsunade, then all 4 left.

===3:27 PM, The Sugar Tree===

Sakura and Hinata walked in first, smiles appearing on their faces as they did, also noticeably relaxing. "Afternoon Shomi-san, may we talk to Shuuki-chan?' Sakura said.

Shomi smiled when her favorite customers came in, noticing the 2 blondes behind them. Her smile faded slightly for just a moment when Sakura referred to her as 'san' instead of 'chan' as she usually did. "Hai, she's in back. Who are your friends?"

"This is..." Sakura said.

"Naruto Uzumaki!" Shomi interrupted, her shock showing her face.

They froze, Ino clenched her fists hard, loudly cracking her knuckles. "And his girlfriend, Ino Yamanaka.. do you have a problem with Naruto?" Ino said coolly as her expression was turning stone cold.

"No, please Yamanaka-san, you misunderstand. I was simply shocked to see him, I've never had a problem with Naruto... I just never had a chance to meet him before he left." Shomi said sincerely.

Ino glanced at Naruto then smiled and relaxed.

"It's okay, I believe you. Ino-chan is a little... protective. We came here to see Shuuki about something very important, you may want to close up temporarily and hear what we have to say." Naruto said.

Shomi nodded, walked around the counter, flipped the sign to 'Closed', locked the door and went into the back.

A few moments later Naruto watched Shomi come back out followed by a girl Hinata's height, she had a blue bandana covering her hair, a cute round face like Hinata's, she was wearing a white apron over a heavy green shirt, that based on what he knew about how large her chest was, hid it very well. Her hands he could tell were strong for a girl her age, but still 'girl hands', with loose black pants and worn kunoichi sandals, all of it dusted in flour. She looked a little sweaty, but happy based on her smile... especially after she saw Sakura and Hinata, she ran out and hugged them.

"Hello Shuuki." Ino said politely, but she knew Naruto could tell she was nervous.

Shuuki looked at the very busty blonde a moment, then the purple color of her clothes, blue eyes and blonde hair clicked her memory. "Ino... Ino Yamanaka?"

Ino nodded.

Her eyes scanned the other blonde. "Then you're Naruto Uzumaki... I remember you, the most popular kid at the Academy. they use to hang around you like fan girls." Shuuki said smirking at Ino.

"I was Sasuke's fan girl." Sakura said, politely correcting her friend.

"This girl landed him. As much fun as this reunion is, we're here on serious business Shuuki." Ino said seriously, paused nervously then looked right into Shuuki's eyes. "Graduation is coming up in two days... do you want to return to the Academy for it and be a kunoichi? We can make it happen."

Shuuki's jaw dropped and her green eyes got big as saucers.

x

End Chapter 6


End file.
